


Bacon

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Bacon

You groaned and clutched at your stomach, curling up in the bed. Richard lay beside you, rubbing your stomach carefully. You occasionally leant into the touches until the pain would flare up so bad you curled up and whimpered.   
“It’s gonna be okay” He whispered, after you’d cried out in pain. You knew it felt worse than it actually was, but even still, Richard didn’t mind spending his day caring for you, especially when you were in only some underwear, and he was fully naked.   
“What time is it?” You asked, shifting to lay on your stomach, resting against Richard.   
“Uh….21.11” He said.   
“English please” You sighed. He chuckled.  
“It is English. But for you, it’s 9.11pm, well 9.12pm now” He smiled. You smiled and kissed him gently.   
“Are you tired?” You asked.   
“Literally, spent all day asleep with you” He chuckled. You sighed.   
“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t female, just so I didn’t have periods” You sighed. He smiled and rubbed your belly.  
“Why not have a bath? Warmth is supposed to help” He suggested. You smiled.   
“How do you know that?” You asked.  
“I grew up in a house where the only other male was my father” He laughed. You nodded.  
“Oh yeah, you did” You smiled.  
“C’mon, go take a bath. I’ll bring you up some food and give you a back rub” he suggested. You smiled and kissed him gently, standing up. He stood up and kept a hold on you, even more so when felt that you’d gone dizzy. You leant against him and walked into the bathroom and started to fill the tub. Richard kissed the back of your neck before going downstairs to the kitchen.

15 minutes later, he walked in with two bacon sandwiches. He put them on the counter before climbing into the tub with you.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked.   
“Better” You said softly. Richard chuckled.   
“There’s one thing about periods I’m like 90% certain you won’t know about” You smirked, shifting to lay on his chest. He raised an eyebrow, his hands going to your waist, as if on autopilot.   
“With periods, hormones are...a mess” You started. He nodded.  
“Emotions are fucked. Going with that is obviously the crying at everything stereotype. But there’s another” You said, trailing a hand down his chest. He raised an eyebrow and carefully rolled his hips to meet yours, testing your reaction. The moan that left your throat was just what he wanted to hear.   
“You’re horny” He chuckled.   
“Slightly” You shrugged. Rich rolled his eyes.   
“Well, what should we do about it?” He asked. You smirked and shrugged.   
“I don’t know. What should we do” You smirked. Richard smirked and kissed you deeply, gripping your hips. You shifted so you were straddling his hips, water spilling over the edges of the tub. Richard smirked up to you.   
“What do you want?” He asked, teasing your thighs. You whimpered and moaned.   
“Please daddy” You begged, eyes widening slightly. _That word._ It slipped out, but it didn’t seem to affect Richard.  
“I still don’t know what you want, baby girl” He sung. You whimpered and rocked against him, pressing your chest against his face. He took one of your nipples into his mouth and smirked. You moaned loudly, tugging his hair. Richard chuckled and gripped your hips, pulling them down to meet his.   
“Please” You begged.   
“I don’t know what you want baby girl, I can’t help you” He smirked, brushing his fingers through your hair.   
“Fuck me daddy” You begged. He grinned and shifted to reach for a condom, leaning down to finger you as he did. You moaned loudly and rocked your hips.   
“Fuck” You whispered. Richard smirked and rolled the condom, pushing between your legs. You threw your head back and moaned as he pushed into the hilt. Water sloshed around your bodies as you rode him, moaning louder and louder.

 

It didn’t take long for orgasm to hit you, a shout of Richard’s name leaving your throat. You collapsed onto his chest, panting, as he continued to fuck into you until he came with a grunt. You moaned lowly and rested your head on his shoulder.   
“Fuck” You whispered. He chuckled.  
“Better?” He asked.   
“Fuck yeah” You whispered. He smiled.   
“Good” He said softly. You smiled and kissed him gently.   
“Daddy?” He asked. You blushed, but shrugged, hiding your face in his neck. He chuckled and trailed his hand down your back.   
“You always had this problem this time of the month?” He asked. You nodded.  
“Yeah” You shrugged.  
“How come you didn’t say anything?” He asked.  
“Mostly it’s not too bad. Last time it got this bad was last year, when we were only just a month together” You admitted. He chuckled and kissed you.   
“Well, if it gets bad again, feel free to ride me as much as you want” He chuckled. You smiled and kissed him gently.   
“We should get out of the tub soon” Richard said. You chuckled and nodded, reaching up to grab a bacon sandwich. You moved down and moaned softly.   
“Are you gonna pull out?” You asked. He chuckled.   
“I can if you wish to” He chuckled. You nodded and shifted so he could pull out. He pulled the blood-covered condom away and threw it into the trash can, before reaching up to grab his own bacon sandwich. You smiled and kissed his cheek, eating your bacon sandwiches, just relaxing the rest of the day in the tub.


End file.
